


Is it Just a Dream?

by loudippedincaramel



Series: dreams [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Voyeurism, Weird, at some point it seems like louis' dick is able to think for itself, bc boys are dumb and impatient, niall gets a reference and liam gets a single speaking line, oh yeah, sorry zayn - Freeform, the other boys basically aren't even in there, very slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the old Harry walks in on Louis masturbating with a twist. There's a sex toy, multiple orgasms and a dash of fluff. Also, Harry is sort of a dick. Not really but hey, what else do you call it when someone decides to watch tv in your bed instead of give you privacy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Just a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meth_breath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meth_breath/gifts).



> This is for [Beth](http://www.louisfuckedup.tumblr.com) because I needed something quick to write before planning a long fic. Also, as a celebration of finishing all three of my exchange fics. :)
> 
> Title from Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell bc well... reasons :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Louis is frustrated.

Like, really _really_ frustrated. Not in the ‘someone is irritating and I’m ready to slap them’ sort of way. In the ‘ _jesus fucking christ how hard can it be to get enough free time to have a decent wank’_ sort of way.

They’ve had promos, interviews and photoshoots for the past week straight and Louis honestly feels like he’s about to snap.

Louis is all for going home and having a wank, but Niall insisted that they all get some food first. Louis’ stomach unfortunately agrees with him, so they all head back to Harry and Louis’ for some food.

As soon as his stomach is full and happy, his mind keeps drifting off to where he knows there is a bottle of lube and a dildo waiting for him.

The other boys start to notice that he’s not paying attention and he begs them off with a mumbled reply of not feeling well.

“Do you need something, Lou? I can make you some soup?” The only thing Louis needs right now is something in his arse or a hand around his cock. Preferably both.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, Haz.” They all look a bit sceptical and Louis mentally smacks himself; this is probably his best chance. “Think I might lay down for a bit. Sorry, lads.”

Liam calls a “feel better” after him and Louis can’t help the smile that slips on his face. Yes. He will definitely “feel better” after this.

Louis just manages to make sure the door is completely closed before rushing over to his nightstand and digging out the lube and dildo, throwing them onto his bed.

He makes quick work of his clothes, stumbling over his feet and jumping onto his bed with a manic grin. Finally.

He pours the lube over three of his fingers, accidentally getting a little on the sheets in his haste, and gets comfortable against the pillows with his legs spread.

As much as he knows he should try to hurry with the boys right outside, he starts slow. It _has_ been a while and as desperate as he is, he doesn’t want to ruin this by rushing. Again. One mistake he doesn’t intend on repeating.

He circles a finger around his rim and lets his other hand trail across his chest, occasionally pinching one of his nipples. He lets out a breathy noise when he squeezes particularly hard and bites his lip.

He slowly pushes his index finger in, groaning at the stretch. It burns a little, having gone a while without fingers in his arse (even longer than the week without an orgasm) but it feels amazing.

He thrusts them in a few times, slipping in another and whimpering. His hand finds it’s way down to his cock, half hard and still filling, giving it a few tugs.

Niall breaks into laughter so loud Louis can hear it and he stills his movements. _How the hell_ did he manage to forget about the others?

He picks up the pace then, thrusting his fingers almost desperately and curls them, trying to hit that little bundle of nerves that will send him flying.

A door clicks shut outside but Louis ignores it, probably just someone going to the bathroom.

His dick is fully hard now and Louis resumes his attention to it, giving quick, firm strokes and swiping his thumb over the head where it’s leaking.

“Hey Lou, I brought you some tea- oh shit! Sorry!” Louis completely freezes, staring wide eyed at Harry, heart trying to beat it’s way out of his chest. “Sorry, the boys just left and you said you weren’t feeling well.”

Harry’s eyes drop down to where Louis still has two fingers stuffed to the knuckle in his arse and a hand around his cock before darting back up like he never meant to look. “I just. I thought you might want some tea is all.”

Louis shakes his head slowly, still not moving even though he should probably cover up now. Sure, he and Harry are close, but still. This should definitely not be a thing they’re okay with. They definitely shouldn’t be having a _casual fucking conversation_ while Louis has two fingers in his arse.

His wrist is cramping from staying still so long and his fingers twitch, just barely hitting his spot and Louis moans. He can’t help it. Harry is staring at him and he’s got a raging hard on that is demanding attention. He gives it a couple of strokes to take the edge off before slowly removing his hands and pulling the blanket over his lap.

Harry walks over and sets the tea on the nightstand. Just as Louis thinks he’s going to leave, he turns and grabs the dildo, tossing it closer to Louis and gets on the bed.

“Was hoping we could spend some time together tonight. It’s been forever since we’ve got to hang out.” Louis’ jaw drops, fishmouthing a couple of times.

He can’t be serious right now. There is absolutely no way he doesn’t know what Louis was just doing. And now he wants to, what? Hang out?

Louis’ dick gives an angry throb at the thought of being neglected and Louis squeezes it where he’s got the blanket over his lap. Louis inhales deeply, preparing for probably one of the most awkward conversations he’ll ever have with his best friend. He lets it out all at once, breath making his hair fly off his forehead.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why?” Harry turns to look at him, eyes wide like he doesn’t understand why Louis is irritated.

“You’re honestly serious. Oh my g-. Harry. I was in the middle of a wank when you walked in. Do you _mind_?” He grits his teeth on the last three words, trying so hard not to just reach out and slap the boy beside him.

“But Lou, I wanted to spend time with you tonight.” A kicked puppy. Harry looks like a kicked puppy. God damn it. He starts to agree, resigning himself to a couple of miserable hours, longer if Harry stays the night, but his dick gives one more angry pulse and he changes his mind.

“Harry, can you wait just like-. Let me finish and then we can spend time together?”

“Oh, yeah! Sure! Go right ahead!” He makes no sign of moving, though, so Louis nudges Harry’s calf with his foot. The younger boy looks at him again, a soft, fond expression on his face. “Yeah?”

“You mind?” Louis glances between Harry and the door, hoping he’ll get the hint.

“Oh. Nope, don’t mind at all.” The bastard makes himself comfortable against the headboard and flicks on the telly, turning down the volume to barely audible.

“I can’t wank with you in here,” Louis grumbles.

“Sure you can. I don’t mind. And! We’ll still be spending time together, so I’m happy.” He flashes Louis one of his biggest grins, dimples and all.

Fuck it.

If he wants to be weird, he can be fucking weird. If things turn out fucked up, he can blame all of it on Harry. Okay, he can blame ninety five percent of it on Harry.

“Fucking weirdo,” he mumbles. After getting the lube and dildo ( _that Harry fucking touched, Christ_ ) back over by him and out of Harry’s direct view, he gets a hand back on his dick. He sighs in relief before he remembers Harry is there.

He chances a glance up at Harry who has a small amused smile but otherwise doesn’t even look like he’s aware of Louis being there.

Good, makes things slightly less awkward.

He grips his cock firmly and starts stroking, slowly forgetting about his audience. Soon enough, he’s back to full hardness, having flagged just the slightest at the interruption, bits of precome blurting out of the tip.

Everything feels so good and it’s just what he needed after a long week, except.

Except it’s not.

His arse feels empty and there’s still a phantom burn from where he was filled up not even five minutes ago.

He huffs in frustration and grabs the lube, pouring some more on his fingers and shoving the two back in, moaning at how amazing it feels. In his haste to get the lube and filled up, Louis knocked the covers off his lap, too eager to notice.

He abruptly becomes aware of this when Harry makes a choked sound beside him and starts coughing. “Holy shit, Lou.”

Louis tries to ignore him. Ignore the way his voice has gotten deeper, the way his eyes are fixed on where Louis is inside himself. Harry licks his lips a few times, never moving his eyes and Louis reflexively licks his own, biting down a little when his fingertips just barely brush his prostate.

That’s really the only bad part about Louis fingering himself. His fingers are just short enough that he never can fully hit that spot to drive him wild, hence, the dildo. He looks over at it, trying to decide if it’s really worth it. After all, there’s only so many lines they can cross in one night. Surely one more would be fine?

“Does that actually feel good?” Harry sounds sceptical and Louis laughs incredulously. Seriously?

“God, yes.” It comes out as a moan, long and drawn out. Honestly, he’d be more embarrassed if he weren’t so fucking turned on. It’s just. Louis’ not blind; Harry is very fit. And the thought of a very fit boy watching him get himself off is only adding fuel to the fire, so to speak. Seeing it, though. It’s like he’s on a whole different plane of existence, he’s so blissed out.

“What does it feel like?” The roughness of Harry’s voice sends a shot of arousal straight to Louis’ dick, making it twitch in interest. Louis shoves down the thought of anything sexual with the boy- still staring at Louis, _what the fuck_ \- to answer.

“Feels good. Feels- ah- full. _Oh God._ ” Louis whimpers and Harry’s eyes snap up to meet his. The green is just barely visible around his blown out pupils, cheeks tinted red, lips bitten and puffy. Louis wants to kiss him.

“Can’t say I’ve ever done _that_ before.” Harry nods down to where Louis is still fucking himself. As if there could be anything else he was referring to. “Looks good. I mean, uh, you make it look good.” He shakes his head irritably like hes not able to express what he wants, _how_ he wants.

Louis feels a flush spread across his chest, burning at the unintentional praise. Harry looks back up to meet his eyes, pure, unadulterated lust clear in his gaze. Harry finds this hot, might even find _him_ hot.

That’s what does it; something snaps in Louis and he’s letting out a broken sort of scream, painting hot stripes of come up his torso. Harry is still staring at him as he tries to catch his breath, the situation sort of catching up to him.

His face burns with embarrassment and he goes to cover himself, only to be stopped by Harry’s hand completely circling his wrist.

“Can I? I mean, uh, can I… see?” Harry’s voice cracks a little and his eyes are wide and earnest. Louis will absolutely blame his post orgasm haze for the way he can feel his head nodding, eyes wide in disbelief.

Harry shuffles around so he’s laying directly between Louis’ legs and getting comfortable. Which, what?

Louis thought he might just lean over a little, not get a fucking front row seat. Louis stares up at the ceiling, ignoring the fact that his best friend is currently between his legs, staring at where he just fucked himself.

He tilts his head to the side and stares longingly at the dildo where it lay forgotten. Damn it. The corners of his mouth tilt down, trying to figure out how long Harry will stay. Maybe he’ll use it after Harry leaves.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry’s voice croaks up at him.

“Hmm?” Words are too much right now.

“Can I-?” he trails off and honestly, whatever it is, Louis finds he doesn’t care, too blissed out to bother.

“Sure, Haz. Whatever.” A breath of a second later, Louis feels a light touch over his hole and he sits straight up, staring wide-eyed at Harry. “What are you doing?”

“You said-. Is this-? Is this not okay?” Harry’s fingers are stopped just hovering over Louis’ skin.

No. This is not okay. _Should not_ be okay.

It is.

Because it’s Harry and Louis really can’t tell Harry no. Not that he _wants_ to but he definitely should. Definitely.

“Yeah. S’ok.” Damn it.

Relief rushes over Harry’s face and he goes back to what he was doing. His finger traces over Louis’ rim, forehead furrowed in concentration like he’s trying to etch it all into his brain and never forget.

“It’s so red. And, like, slick. Does it hurt?” Louis laughs out suddenly. Of course, _of bloody course,_ Harry would ask something like that. Fucking weirdo. Louis shakes his head, leaning back to rest on his arms, earning a smile from Harry.

“What if I.. just…” His finger presses on Louis’ rim, more and more pressure until the tip pops in, causing Louis’ breath to hitch. Harry wiggles his finger around, accidentally sliding it in more and more until Louis curses. “Fuck.”

“Does that hurt, Lou?” _How the hell_ can Harry possibly think that one half of a finger, _holy shit_ , one _whole_ finger can hurt when he’s just had two? “Okay?”

Louis nods his head, slow and steady, just barely holding back a moan that threatens to slip out.

Weirdest day ever.

Louis looks back down at Harry, curious as to how long he’s going to sit there with his finger in Louis’ arse.

He looks like he’s thinking, finger absently moving inside Louis like he’s not even aware he’s doing it. His back visibly rises and falls, skin stretching tight over his shoulder blades as he takes a shaky breath and starts to remove his finger.

Louis only gets a second to be disappointed before it’s sliding back in. And out. And in- _holy fuck._

Harry is fucking fingering him. Holy shit.

Louis digs his nails into the palms of his hands, trying to make sure this is real. He winces at the sharp pain; not a dream then. Once again, _holy fuck._

Harry glances up at Louis like he’s making sure that he won’t be told to stop. Louis tries to smile at him, he does, but then he slips in another finger and Louis moans at the stretch.

God, he’s never appreciated Harry’s massive hands so much in his entire life.

Harry twists his fingers and spreads them apart over and over, almost like he’s trying to work Louis open, which, okay. Louis can definitely get on board with that.

His dick is slowly filling back up, interested in the thought of getting to come again after being denied orgasms for a week.

Harry bites his lip, considering, before tucking a third finger in and pushing them in all the way. Louis screams, the feeling of Harry stretching him open and being so, _so_ full is _amazing._

Obviously Louis had not appropriately appreciated the size of Harry’s hands to the fullest extent. It’s clear now that Harry didn’t have his fingers in all the way like Louis thought.

He spreads them out again and curls the tips, rubbing firmly over that evasive little bundle of nerves with such ease that Louis could cry.

Louis slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle what was sure to be an embarrassing sound and falls back onto the bed.

Not for the first time, Louis wonders what exactly the lines are here tonight. Every time Louis thinks they’re established, Harry pushes just that bit further. He considers trying to say something but Harry is the one in charge tonight. Well, more like Louis has no limits as to what he’ll let Harry do so really, it’s up to Harry to draw the lines.

Another wave of pleasure rolls through Louis’ stomach, followed by another. And another.

Louis looks down to see Harry staring right back at him, smirk firmly in place and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry pulls his fingers out after giving one last firm rub to Louis’ prostate, searching through the covers.

Louis whines, not even caring that he shouldn’t. Fucking Harry and his stupid fucking ideas. It’s not fair that he watched Louis. That he felt the need to _see him_ , to _touch him._ Fucking Harry and all his stupid goddamn ideas.

“Oh God.”

Harry is amazing. Perfect. Wonderful. While Louis was whining, Harry got the dildo untangled from the sheets and slicked it up, now just teasing at the idea of pushing in.

Louis’ cock is fully interested now, drooling at the tip and it’s all he can do not to just grab it and pull himself off.

“Is this okay, Lou?”

“Yes! Fucking shove it in and fucking _fuck me!_ God damn it, Har-ree!” Louis has to bite his arm to keep from screaming when Harry shoves it in all the way, right down to where the fake balls are.

He thrusts it quickly, no sign of the hesitance that was there before. He’s sure in his strokes, rhythm never faltering even as he moves it around, searching for something.

Louis knows exactly what it is he’s looking for so he tilts his hips just right and starts fucking himself down on the rubber. He bites his lip, using the pain to focus on to avoid screaming.

Everything is so perfect, better than Louis could have ever imagined (and he has, _a lot_ ) and really, it’s all he can do to hold back tears. The water gathers at the corners of his eyes and he bites down harder on his nearly bleeding lip.

“You’re so pretty, Lou. Gorgeous.” Harry sounds awed, like he never considered that Louis could be anything of the sort. It’s all so overwhelming and Louis buries his head in the meaty part of his arm and bites as his other hand finally wraps around his cock and starts pumping.

He sobs in relief, letting a few tears fall as he slowly falls apart and fucks himself down on the dildo, meeting the thrusts Harry gives him.

“God, so beautiful. Wish I could fuck you. Would you let me fuck you, Lou?” Images of Harry leaning over him, kissing him, _fucking into him_ clouds his mind. Harry’s breath is heavy by his thighs, the fake cock between his legs suddenly too much and not enough.

“Fuck, yes!” Louis grunts, hand jerking and breath catching as he comes again, just as much and as powerful as before.

Harry watches with a strange mixture of amusement, awe and disappointment, the last quickly taking over. He juts his bottom lip out, pouting up at Louis. “Aww. Does this mean I can’t fuck you now?” His voice is rough from lack of use and Louis laughs, pushing his hair back off his forehead, unsure of what to do.

“What the hell are you doing, Harry?” The other boy looks stricken, not quite expecting that response.

“I don’t- I don’t know. You just.” Harry fumbles over his words, like a kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Louis kind of feels like an ass now. “You just looked so good. So se- sexy. And I couldn’t help myself.” He hangs his head for good measure, properly chastised even though Louis didn’t actually say anything.

Louis shifts to get closer, a rather dull ache stopping him. Shit, the dildo is still in him, Harry never took it out. He carefully removes it, wincing at the awkward angle, determined to ignore the way he feels empty; he reminds himself to clean it later.

He crawls over to a sniffling Harry and awkwardly sets a hand on his shoulder. Harry looks up at him with watery eyes, barely rimmed in red and cheeks flushed nearly to his ears. He’s so beautiful. And Louis made him cry.

“Hey, love. Hey. I just meant. This is all a bit much, yeah? It’s okay. I wouldn’t have let you if it wasn’t okay.” Harry chokes out a sort of happy laugh.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis’ gaze drops then, why he’ll never know, and yeah. Louis is most definitely an ass.

Harry’s dick is long and thick where it lays against his thigh, firmly kept in place by the denim on his legs. Louis’ mouth waters at the sight, the only clear thought in his head a repeat of ‘want it want it want it’. In his mouth, in his hand, in his arse, honestly, he’s not picky. He just _wants it._

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Louis’ eyes never leave Harry’s crotch, determined not to look up.

“Yes. God, yes, Lou. Only if you want to.” Louis’ hands reach forward to unbutton the jeans, mumbling a barely audible “want it.” Harry stands up to shove his jeans down, throwing his shirt off as a fleeting thought.

Louis has seen Harry’s dick more times than he can count but never like this. Okay, like this once or twice but never _for him_.

He’s long and thick and it’s flushed a deep red with just a hint of slick at the tip. “No pants today, Haz? Naughty.” Louis winks and slides down to his knees on the floor in front of Harry.

He doesn’t give the younger boy any chance to reply, quickly wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking. Harry’s hands are quick to find their way to Louis’ hair, covering most of his head and lacing in the back. Huh.

Louis looks at his own hands on Harry’s cock and they look. Tiny. His fingertips barely touch and his palms only cover about half the length. Fuck. That really shouldn’t be such a turn on.

Louis leans forward, taking down half of Harry’s cock and gets to work. He sets a steady pace, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue on the underside. He pulls off and laps at the tip, grinning up at Harry as he does it.

“Fuck, your mouth is obscene.” Harry pulls his hands forward, pushing Louis back down on his cock, a deep, raspy moan slipping out. “So good. So, _so good_ , babe.”

Louis hums, forcing more sounds from Harry before pulling off. “Did you-.” Louis clears his throat to get rid of the rasp. “How serious were you about wanting to fuck me?” Louis crosses his fingers behind his back and hopes for the best.

“Really serious. You’d let me?” Louis nods. “You _really_ want to?” Louis nods again, biting back any snarky comment he may want to make.

“Okay. Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you, Lou. Gonna fuck you so hard you scream for the neighbors to hear it.” A shudder makes it’s way down Louis’ spine, a tingly feeling settling somewhere in Louis’ stomach.

Harry hooks his arms around Louis and pulls him up. Louis tilts his head to look at Harry, eyes finding their way to Harry’s lips. They’re wet with spit and slightly red like Harry’s been biting them.

Louis really wants to kiss him.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis snorts in a decidedly unsexy way. This boy is ridiculous.

“I just said you could fuck me and you’re asking if you can-.” Harry cuts him off, soft lips pressing sweetly against his. Harry’s mouth works over his in a slow, determined sort of way, coaxing Louis into opening his mouth. Their tongues slide out to meet, the slick, wet sound amplified by the silence of the room.

Harry’s kisses are slow and deep, tongue running over and exploring every inch of Louis’ mouth. If he fucks anything like he kisses, Louis would’ve faked sick and left the door open with two fingers in his arse long ago.

“Do you have any condoms?” Harry mumbles against his lips and well, shit. Shit, fuck, _fuck._ Louis could punch himself right now.

He figures Harry will be disappointed either way so he passes on putting himself in unnecessary pain.

“No. Haven’t been able to get any lately.” Harry considers this a moment, a strange range of emotions flitting through his face.

“I’m okay with that if you are. I mean, if not we can wait.” Harry is a godsend. Also, that implies he wouldn’t have an issue with doing this later. But first.

“I’m not waiting another fucking second for you to fuck me.” Harry breaks into a grin and kisses him again, hands settling on his waist and walking the couple steps back to the bed.

Lous’ feet dangle off the bed, legs spread for Harry to stand between. He seems to have no issue with the height of the bed though, standing comfortably where he covers most of Louis’ body.

Dick. Speaking of.

Louis grabs the lube, slicking up his hand and reaches down to coat Harry’s length. He gives slow, torturous pumps, sliding his hands down to fondle Harry’s balls for a couple of seconds.

Harry breaks their kiss off with a moan. “Do I need to prep you more or are you good?”

Louis considers Harry’s dick, slightly thicker than the dildo but not really a whole lot more can be done to prepare him. “‘m good.”

Harry kisses him again, then lines his dick up with Louis’ entrance, pulling his legs up to rest on Harry’s hips. Louis’ eyes roll back in his head as Harry pushes in, the mixture of pleasure and pain overwhelming.

Harry stills once he’s all the way in, bracing his arms on either side of Louis and breathing heavy against his throat. He presses a trail of soft, fluttery kisses along Louis’ neck, along his jaw, finally pressing his soft plump lips to Louis’ own.

It’s sweet, is the thing. And it makes Louis’ heart skip a beat then race into overtime. Harry pulls out then, nearly all the way, then bottoms out in one smooth stroke.

He keeps it slow and steady, tongue mimicking the way Harry keeps shifting into him. Louis

breaks the kiss, taking in a deep lungful of air.

Everything about this is overwhelming and sweet and _overwhelmingly sweet_ and just. Louis needs a moment. To breathe, to think, anything.

Harry isn’t fucking him, more like making love and that’s just filling Louis’ head with thoughts that will involve a long talk and feelings, none of which he has interest in when his dick is finally taking interest in the ongoing activities.

Which is impressive, honestly. Louis’ only ever managed two orgasms in such a short time but tonight seems to be about pushing limits, so.

“Are you going to fuck me now or just take your sweet time?” Harry looks offended for all of a second before a sort of determination sparks in his eyes.

“Is that a challenge?” Louis smirks. Nothing like a little friendly competition. Friendly, ha.

“Maybe it is.” Harry gives him one more sweet kiss before bracing himself on his arms and pulling out only to slam back in, forcing all the breath out of Louis.

Harry’s relentless then, thrusts quick and deep. Each one pushes little gusts of air out of Louis and he’s getting a little lightheaded from all the panting.

“C’mon, Lou. Why so quiet?” Harry is taunting him, a teasing smile just barely on his lips.

“Said I’d make you scream. Don’t you wanna scream for me, babe?” Babe? Louis might as well have died and gone to his happy place.

As soon as he figures out what he did to deserve this he’ll do it a million times over to make sure he can keep it.

“Yes!” Louis chokes out. It’s like the floodgates have opened and a stream of filth pours out, unable to be stopped. It’s mostly just a repeat of “shit”, “fuck” and “ _oh God”_.  “Harry!”

Harry doesn’t seem to mind though, hips stuttering and breaths heavy. “Fuck. Feel so good, babe. Never felt anything so good.” Louis burns at the praise, cock full and leaking from Harry’s words and touches.

“Love how you fuck me, Haz.” Louis breathes out. How he’s managing words is beyond him. “Fuck me so -ah!- _good_. So good, baby.” Louis’ eyes widen as he realizes what he just said.

He’s never called Harry baby before. Babe, yeah, but baby? That’s a bit intimate.

Harry smiles, dimples popping out and grabs a hold of Louis’ hips, pulling him off the bed and flush against his hips, Louis’ shoulders the only thing touching the bed.

The new angle puts Harry in the perfect position to hit his prostate on every thrust. Louis screams out, hands digging for purchase in the sheets. “Yeah? Like it when I fuck you, Lou? Look so good like this. So. Fucking. Good.” Harry emphasizes the words with his thrusts like he’s trying to slam the words into Louis’ brain. Louis is about one second from exploding.

“Close, Haz. So close, baby. Please. Please let me come.” Wow, okay. Where the hell did that come from?

Harry’s hips falter in their rhythm but then Louis’ ankles are locked behind Harry and there’s  a hand on his dick, pulling him off in quick, uneven strokes.

Harry falls forward, nearly bending the smaller boy in half. The next thrust is so deep, pushing right at the best spot as Harry twists his wrist under the head, thumb swiping over the slit and Louis screams.

Honest to God screams as his cock lets out it’s final orgasm of the night. It’s not near as much as the last two but with how he’s folded under Harry, some of his come lands on his chest and neck, a single stripe just barely hitting his chin. His muscles clench tightly around Harry and he bites into Louis’ shoulder.

“Fuck. So beautiful. You’re so beautiful when you come.” Harry’s grunting out his words now, seemingly chasing his release now that Louis is spent. “Messy, though, got some on your chin. Bet you’d look even better covered in come.”

The filth that is flying out of this boy’s mouth is ridiculous. It’s also probably the hottest thing Louis has heard in a long time. “Yeah.”

“Yeah? Can I come on your face, babe? Wanna see you covered in my come.” Louis wants that, too. A lot.

“Yes. Come on my face, baby. Mark me up.”

“Oh, God.” Louis whimpers when Harry pulls out but then he’s being tossed further back on the bed, body fully supported now and Harry’s knees are pinning his shoulders down, helpless to do anything but watch Harry jerk himself off.

He’s been in worse situations.

Louis grabs onto Harry’s legs, digging into the flesh to ground himself. “Haz. Baby. Come on. Want your come on my face.”

The younger boy lets out a pained sounding moan, like he wants to, but just needs a little push over the edge. Louis leans his head as far forward as he can and flicks his tongue out, barely getting the taste of Harry on the tip.

Louis is pretty sure Harry growls out a “mine” just as hot spurts of come hit his face.

His jaw drops open on reflex, catching what he can in his mouth and swallows. By the time Harry is finished, hand jerking and hips stuttering to a stop, Louis’ face is completely covered. He feels stickiness sliding down his cheekbones, dripping from his chin and clumping up his eyelashes.

“Beautiful, Lou. So beautiful.” Harry’s tongue swipes over Louis’ cheeks and chin, getting most of the mess, then kisses Louis. Louis opens his mouth automatically, too dazed to really reciprocate the kiss. He hums happily when Harry pushes the come into his mouth, content to just push it back and forth like a game of keep away.

Eventually, Harry ends up swallowing most of it and he peppers Louis’ face with soft kisses. “Stay right here, baby. I’m gonna go get a flannel to get you cleaned up.”

One more quick kiss and Harry is gone. Louis shivers a little at the loss of heat but otherwise feels amazing.

Definitely worth a week of frustration.

Louis is nearly asleep when Harry comes back, sighing softly when he feels the warm cloth run over his skin. He whines when Harry wipes off the excess lube from Louis’ arse but Harry kisses him through it so, really, no reason to complain.

Finally, Harry is done and has managed to move them the right way on the bed and get them under the covers.

“Sleep, baby.” Louis snuggles further into Harry where he’s laid against his chest, intertwining their legs together for good measure.

“No. You’ll be gone when I wake up.” Harry kisses the top of his head, bringing a hand up to run through his hair.

“I’ll still be here, love. You need to sleep.”

“Kay.” Louis mumbles “Talk tomorrow?” He doesn’t really want to, would rather keep the memory of tonight untainted. But in the interest of their friendship, that’s probably what’s best.

“Sure, baby. Talk tomorrow.” Louis presses his lips against Harry’s skin and falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tell me](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) what you think! Or just say hi, whatever :)
> 
>  
> 
> The second part is now up! :) Thanks for the feedback on this :):) xx


End file.
